Roxie's New Challenge
by Angel Cena
Summary: When Roxie returned from an injury, she has a new challenge ahead of her, and she is looking forward to it, but there are many challenges ahead of her that could prevent her from getting her goal completed. (Sequel to Roxie's Challenge)Completed
1. Roxie's Return

(Author's note: Hey guys! I decided to do a sequel for Roxie's Challenge, so I hope you enjoy it! A friendly reminder, the only character I own is Roxie Hart. Oh, this is set about one year later.)  
  
Roxie Hart was all smiles after returning from a five month break after her knee injury, she was looking forward to seeing her boys again. She smiled as she was really looking forward to seeing her boyfriend Randy Orton. She could not believe how much she was in love with him and how much life is was wonderful. Suddenly there was a technician stopping her and said, "Excuse me Ms. Hart?"  
  
"Yes?" said Roxie with surprise.  
  
"I am to send you to Mr. Bischoff's office before Raw began," he said with nervousness.  
  
"I see, well I was going go see the boys of Evolution."  
  
"Well, that is what Bischoff wants to talk to you about."  
  
"I see," said Roxie as she had a bad feeling, "where is his office?" The technician pointed her in the right direction. "Thanks." She walked to his office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Eric Bischoff and Roxie entered, "Ah Roxie, welcome back."  
  
"Thank you Bischoff," said Roxie as she shook his hand, "the technician said you wanted to see me, and it concerns Evolution. Please God don't tell me I have to leave them again, so help me, if you tell me that I am walking out the door and never coming back."  
  
"No, it's worst than that," said Bischoff.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you watched Raw at all since you got injured?"  
  
"No, I have been busy healing not to mention all the appearances and therapy. Why?"  
  
"I hate to tell you this but," said Eric as he looked away, "Evolution disbanded two months ago."  
  
"WHAT!?" screamed Roxie and stood up, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVOLUTION IS DISBANDED?"  
  
"Well," said Eric as he got nervous, "Randy accused Hunter that he went to Hollywood after the two movies that he did and never letting any of them go for the World Heavyweight title. Then Flair accused Randy of being jealous, than Batista accused Flair of this and they got into this huge fight and broke up."  
  
"I don't believe it," said Roxie, "Where are all of them?"  
  
"Hunter is in Hollywood, Flair and Batista are a tag team, and Randy is doing his own thing."  
  
"Figures," said Roxie, "wait, what is going to happen to me?"  
  
"Well," said Bischoff, "you go to Randy naturally."  
  
"OK," said Roxie as she stood up, "I am going to go to Randy now. Bye Bischoff." She walked out of the room. "The boy broke up? I leave them for five months, and they can't behave!" Suddenly Roxie smiled, "Looks like I have a new challenge, to get Evolution back together." She smiled and began to plan how to do it. 


	2. Randy's Story

When Roxie finally got to Randy's dressing room, her mood had lighten up a bit, since she had not seen her boy in about two weeks. He had his things going on, and she had work to do in New York City so she could get all the ring rust out of her, so she was not in Kentucky much. When she opened the door she smiled as she saw Randy standing by the couch with his back to her, shirtless and she knew that life was good again. She fell in love with him all over again, and smiled as she was about to make herself known. She sighed as she said, "I leave you four for five months, and I come back to find out that the greatest faction has broken up?"  
  
When Randy Orton turned around, he was surprised to see the love of his life leaning against the door, like she did when they first met. He smiled as he said, "Roxie."  
  
She walked up to him and her eyes lit up, "Hey."  
  
"Hi," Randy said and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her long and sweet. Roxie responded by kissing him back and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. After a couple minutes, they broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers. "I've missed you."  
  
"And I you," said Roxie she then ruined their moment by asking, "so, what happened to cause the end of Evolution?"  
  
Randy sighed as he walked to the couch and placed Roxie in his lap, "Well, you know that Hunter has done a couple movies right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Roxie, "you and I have been to every premier."  
  
"All of a sudden, he has gone too Hollywood. He thinks he is the best thing to happen since sliced bread. Whenever he had a match, he would make sure that Batista did all the work and all he did was the 1-2-3. When lost, he blame us for the lost, but none of us were ever at the ring. When there was a match for the number one contendership, he would never let me, Flair and Batista go for it, since he was the leader of Evolution, only he should get those kind of matches. So two months ago I got into Hunter's face and asked him about it, the Flair got into my face, Batista defended me, then the next thing we know we all were duking out and Hunter called us quits." Randy sighed, "Since then Hunter has been in Hollywood making another movie, Batista and Flair have been a tag team, and I have been working as a single superstar."  
  
"Do you talk to any of them?"  
  
"Hunter and I are not on speaking terms, but I do talk to Flair and Batista, on occasion, mainly they ask about you."  
  
"Well, at least you to some of them."  
  
"Yeah I guess, but I still can not believe we are apart."  
  
"I bet you anything, if I was here, none of this would happen," she said and suddenly smiled, "Well, it looks like I got a challenge ahead of me."  
  
"Oh and what is that?"  
  
"To get Evolution back together," said Roxie and Randy looked at her like she had three heads. "What is the look for?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Do I look like I am kidding?"  
  
"Can you honestly tell me that you are going to bring Evolution back together?"  
  
"Yes, if I could get you all the gold in what in a month or so, then what makes you think that I can't bring you guys back together?"  
  
"Three words, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. The man has an ego bigger than The Rock!"  
  
"Please," said Roxie as she rolled her eyes, "I bet that Hunter is missing being a part of Evolution as much as the rest of you. Plus you know he thinks of me like a little sister, so with a little convincing, I bet I can get him to come back. Just wait and see Randy, I am going to have Evolution back together before you know it."  
  
"This is something that I got to see, but for now, let's forget all about Evolution, I have not seen you in two weeks. I need some loving." Randy gave her his million dollar smile that she always loved.  
  
"Well, let's see about that." She kissed him with all of her heart and soul and with nothing but the love she felt for him. A couple minutes later they broke apart and she noticed the time. "Time to get ready for Raw. I got to make my return tonight."  
  
"I am glad, how are they returning you?"  
  
"I have a tag match with Victoria against Molly and Gail Kim."  
  
"Good, I am glad that you have a match."  
  
"Me too, it will be nice," said Roxie as she got up from Randy's embrace and quickly changed into her attire for her match. "Well, see you later." She kissed him sweetly and headed out for her match. Randy smiled as he began to get ready for his own match.  
  
After a great match, Roxie was returning to the backstage, with Victoria and was all smiles. "That was a great match!" said Roxie as she wrapped her arm around Lisa Marie Varon (AKA Victoria)'s shoulders.  
  
"Yeah it was," said Lisa as she wrapped an arm around Roxie's waist, "I am surprised that you showed no sign on ring rust."  
  
"I did a lot of training for the past two weeks to make sure I could handle the match, and of course with this win, I think I did a pretty good job."  
  
"I'll say. How is the knee?"  
  
"It's a little sore, but nothing I can't handle. If I could handle Evolution, I can handle anything." The girls laughed at that.  
  
"I can't believe that they broke up."  
  
"I know, I leave alone for five months, and they fight with each other."  
  
"Men."  
  
"I hear ya girlie," said Roxie as she laughed, "are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"You know it," said Lisa as she smiled, "I so need to get my groove on. Is Randy coming?"  
  
"Nah, he and some of the other superstars are going somewhere else tonight, so it is an all girls night."  
  
"Nice," said Lisa as they arrived at the diva's locker room, "well, I will see you after Randy's match."  
  
"All right girlie," said Roxie as she hugged her friend, "I will see you in a while." She smiled as she walked off toward her dressing room.  
  
When she past by one of the dressing room doors, when she heard someone said, "Well well well, Roxie Hart has finally returned."  
  
She turned to face the voice and smiled, "Hello boys, it's been a long time." 


	3. Talking with Dave and Ric

"All right girlie," said Roxie as she hugged her friend, "I will see you in a while." She smiled as she walked off toward her dressing room.  
  
When she past by one of the dressing room doors, when she heard someone said, "Well well well, Roxie Hart has finally returned."  
  
She turned to face the voice and smiled, "Hello boys, it's been a long time." She smiled as she hugged Dave Batista and Ric Flair in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you guys. It's been far too long."  
  
"I know Rox," said Flair, "but you were injured and...."  
  
"And you still don't know how to pick up the phone? Or fly to Kentucky?" Roxie placed her hands on her hips and gave them a look.  
  
"We're sorry Roxie," said Flair and Batista together.  
  
"It's all right boys," said Roxie, "I can understand with the breaking up of Evolution, you were too busy to talk to your former manager."  
  
"Sorry Rox," said Batista, "we should have realized that you would have been hurt in the process of all this."  
  
"It's OK," said Roxie, "but I am surprised that you two remained a tag team, from what I heard you two got at each other's throats when the whole thing went down the drain."  
  
"We were," said Flair, "but about a month ago, I was having a bad match against Kane, and Batista here came to my rescue, so we forgave each other and formed our tag team again."  
  
"Well that's good," said Roxie, "I am glad that you two are still friends, and talking to Randy. Have any of you guys talked to Hunter?"  
  
Batista scoffed and Flair sighed, "Nope, Hunter thinks he is way better than all of us, so he won't talk to anyone, of course him and Randy are on non speaking terms. So you can tell how it is."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Roxie as she leaned against the wall, "I can't believe we broke up. I leave you guys for five months to recovering from an injury, and you four fight."  
  
"Roxie it was not your fault," said Batista as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "it was bound to happen."  
  
She then noticed the time, "crap, I have to go and get Randy ready for his match. I will see you boys later." She kissed both of their cheeks and as she was walking to Randy's dressing room she then said, "It looks like I have to have a nice chat with one Hunter Hearst Helmsley."  
  
A few days later Roxie was in California, since she had a house not far from the set of Hunter's new movie. She smiled as she went toward the set since she was going to see a man she had not seen since she got injured. When she got to the security gate, she smiled at the guard, "Hello, my name is Roxie Hart. I am here to see Hunter Hearst Helmsley."  
  
"Roxie Hart..." said the guard as he looked at his list, "Ah, here you are. Here is your pass, and Hunter's dressing room is just down the road, you can wait there for him, since I don't know if he is still working on a scene or not, but it's cool if you chilled there. By the way, I am a huge fan of yours."  
  
Roxie winked at the guard, "Thanks." She walked to the dressing room wondering how Hunter would feel about seeing her again. She went into the dressing room, and noticed that Hunter was not there yet. She smiled as she noticed how nice the trailer was. She sat on the couch and waited for Hunter to come into the dressing room. As she relaxed, she noticed a picture she never thought she would see, the picture of all of Evolution from the photo about a month before she got injured. She grabbed the picture and smiled, it was the picture of her doing a spilt as the guys were holding her legs. She had her arms around Randy and Hunter. She laughed as she remembered how painful it was, "the good old days." Suddenly she noticed the door was opening, and Hunter Hearst Helmsley coming into the dressing room. She smiled as she said, "Five months go by and you can't even drop a phone call?"  
  
Hunter looked up and smiled as he saw Roxie stand up, "Roxie, it's been far too long." 


	4. Reunion With Hunter

"Roxie Hart..." said the guard as he looked at his list, "Ah, here you are. Here is your pass, and Hunter's dressing room is just down the road, you can wait there for him, since I don't know if he is still working on a scene or not, but it's cool if you chilled there. By the way, I am a huge fan of yours."  
  
Roxie winked at the guard, "Thanks." She walked to the dressing room wondering how Hunter would feel about seeing her again. She went into the dressing room, and noticed that Hunter was not there yet. She smiled as she noticed how nice the trailer was. She sat on the couch and waited for Hunter to come into the dressing room. As she relaxed, she noticed a picture she never thought she would see, the picture of all of Evolution from the photo about a month before she got injured. She grabbed the picture and smiled, it was the picture of her doing a spilt as the guys were holding her legs. She had her arms around Randy and Hunter. She laughed as she remembered how painful it was, "the good old days." Suddenly she noticed the door was opening, and Hunter Hearst Helmsley coming into the dressing room. She smiled as she said, "Five months go by and you can't even drop a phone call?"  
  
Hunter looked up and smiled as he saw Roxie stand up, "Roxie, it's been far too long." He opened his arms wide and she flew into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled as she hugged her old friend. They laughed as he spun them around in a big circle, "My my girl," he said as he parted them so they could look at each other, "you are looking FINE! If you were single, I would have jumped your bones long ago."  
  
"Yeah well," said Roxie, "someone beat you to it."  
  
"Lucky bastard," said Hunter as he lowered Roxie to the ground, "how's the knee?" He took her hand and sat her down on the couch.  
  
"It's great, I had a match this past Monday, and I handled it pretty good. Even though I was a little sore after the match, I was all good."  
  
"You were always a touch cookie," said Hunter as he took her hand and squeezed it, "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too Hunter," said Roxie as she returned the squeeze, "you know that I'm a phone call away."  
  
"I know, I guess I was nervous to call..."  
  
"Because of Randy?"  
  
"Yes," said Hunter, "as you must know by now, he and I are not on the best of terms right now. Since he accused me of being too "Hollywood" and that I forgot who I was. But he is got to understand, that since I struck it big, everyone wants a piece of my attention. Vince is supporting me all the way, and everyone is happy for me, except for Evolution, but I guess that is the way things go I guess."  
  
"Can you blame them though? You were our leader, we needed you, I mean what is Evolution without Triple H?"  
  
"Roxie," said Hunter, "things can never be as they were, I have an acting career now. Randy and I are never going to speak again, I doubt Batista and Flair would talk to me either."  
  
"Hunter, have you tried to explain yourself?"  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to them."  
  
"What?" said Roxie with shock.  
  
"Why should I explain myself, they are all jealous of me, since I have a successful acting career. It's not my fault Evolution broke up."  
  
"Hunter I don't believe you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The guys are right, you have gone Hollywood."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. Since your first film, you think are a Greek God! You have totally forgot who you are! You are Triple H! The Game! The Cerebral Assassin! You are the leader of Evolution, you have beaten every man on the Raw and Smackdown roster! You the Diamond of this business, but now you are nothing... but an actor. Goodbye Hunter." She stormed out of the dressing room, leaving Hunter shocked and a plan forming in her head to see how to get her boys back. 


	5. Evolution Gathers

It had been two months since Roxie returned to Raw, and she was smiling when she got to the arena that night, since her plan was finally going to begin, she knew that it was going to be a long chance, but she was willing to take it, since she knew that her boys longed to be together again. Not to mention she was annoyed that Edge boasts every week that HE was the one who ended Evolution. She saw the camera red light was on and she knew that the camera was showing her to the fans, so her smile was wider as she walked down the hall until she stopped and frowned when she saw Adam Copeland (AKA Edge) standing there with a smile on his face. Roxie sighed, placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes as he walked up to her. Edge smiled seductively as he stopped right in front of her, "Well, hello Roxie."  
  
"What do you want?" said Roxie, "I have important things to do, and it does not include talking to you."  
  
Edge shook it off and smiled, "I don't know what you could have that is SO important, since Evolution is no longer together, because of me and my determination to make sure they broke up. And I know for a fact that they will never get back together, since I so perfectly caused them to break up and never speak to each other." Edge extended his hand into her hair and took a strand of it, he felt the softness of it, and twirled it around his finger, "Now I know something you could do, and it involves me." The crowd booed and Roxie began to look really pissed as Edge released her hair and stroked her face. He was about to kiss her when suddenly Roxie grabbed his arm, shoved him against the wall and pulled his arm just right to cause some pain. "Ooh, you know how I like... OW! Damn!" He screamed as she added more pressure to his arm, "What are you doing!?"  
  
The fans were cheering like crazy as Roxie said, "Now listen to me you stupid son of a bitch! YOU did not break up Evolution! In fact you had nothing to do with it! As for them not getting back together, I wouldn't count my chickens until they hatch! And if you EVER EVER think about laying your hands on me again, so help me God, I will kick you where the sun don't shine so hard, I will cause you to fly back to Canada and break this arm faster and your first title reign!" She added more pressure on his arm causing him to cry out. "Get it?"  
  
"OW! Got it!" Edge was surprised that the he could not push her off of him, and that she had a strong grip on him.  
  
"Good!" she released his arm and then low blowed him for the hell of it, causing the fans to cheer like crazy as she walked away and Edge groaning in pain.  
  
A little while later the camera showed that Flair and Batista was walking into Randy and Roxie's locker room, but instead of the both of them, they only saw Randy sitting there. When Randy saw them, he was truly surprised as he stood up and said, "Hey guys... what are you doing here?" He shook hands with both of them and was happy to see them again.  
  
"Roxie asked us to come to the dressing room," said Flair, "do you know what is going on Randy?"  
  
"No man," said Randy, "I have no clue what is going on." Randy had a thought, but he shook it off.  
  
"Can we sit?" asked Batista and Randy nodded and extended his hand to the chairs near him. "So... how have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good," said Randy as they all sat down, "congrats on winning the tag team titles. That was a hell of a match."  
  
"Yeah," said Flair as he touch the title on his shoulder, "it was, but it was worth the hell we went through to get these babies."  
  
"Hey sorry about your match," said Batista, "that bastard Edge had to get involved, he cost you the World Heavyweight Championship."  
  
"I've got the one thing that he wants more badly than any title."  
  
"What's that?" said Flair.  
  
"Roxie," said Randy as he leaned back, "he is in love with her, did you see what happened between them earlier? She was going to break his arm if he was not careful."  
  
"God," said Batista, "he will do anything."  
  
"How are you two by the way?" asked Flair.  
  
"We are wonderful right now," said Randy with a wistful smile, "she and I were recently talking about the "M" word."  
  
"Marriage?" Flair and Batista said at the same time.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow," said Batista, "it seems like only yesterday she walked into our lives."  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
Triple H was pissed at all the bad luck him and all the members of Evolution was having as of late. Just at Bad Blood Randy Orton, the youngest member, had lost the last piece of gold that Evolution was holding. He heard that everyone was talking about the bad luck they were having and the possibility that they would break up. Hunter paced across the room as Ric Flair, Dave Batista and Randy Orton walked into the room. They saw the anger in Hunter's eyes as he threw a water bottle across the room and then looked back at them. "We are supposed to be the greatest faction in the WWE and YET people are talking about us like we are a joke!" He felt the anger rising to the peak, "We have Randy Orton the "Legend Killer"! Ric Flair, the 16-time World Heavyweight Champion! Batista the most dominating man in the WWE! And I, HHH The Game! Now, we are nothing but a joke to those idiots! Since Randy lost the title at Bad Blood, we having nothing to show that we are the best of the best on Raw and in the WWE! People are thinking that we are going to break up! Hell no, we are going to do whatever it takes to get back to the top!" The other three members nodded in agreement  
  
"My my," entered a female's voice from the door of the dressing room, "how the mighty have fallen."  
  
Four sets of eyes focused on a woman in her twenty's, short brown hair, blue eyes and a perfect frame. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and with a smile on her face. Hunter was the first to speak, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," said the girl as she walked into the room, "four of the greatest superstars in the WWE have went from the top... all the way to the bottom. It's sad really."  
  
"Now wait just one minute," said Ric Flair, "who are you to judge us?"  
  
"Yeah," said Batista, "we will make it back to the top."  
  
"Of course you will, with my help."  
  
"And who in the blue hell are you?" said Hunter.  
  
"The name is Hart, Roxie Hart," Roxie said with confidence, "and I am one of the best managers in this business."  
  
"And what pretale can you do for us?" asked Randy Orton.  
  
Roxie walked up to him and smiled, "I can get you the Intercontinental Championship," she walked up to Batista and Flair, "The tag team championship," then she finally was in front of Hunter, "And the World Heavyweight Championship."  
  
"Oh?" said Hunter, "and how can you do that?"  
  
Roxie smiled with confidence, "I am what people call a "good luck charm". If I am near them during an event or whatever, their luck is good."  
  
"Yeah? Name one person you helped," said Randy with a cocky, but when she handed him a sheet of her credentials, Randy's mouth went wide.  
  
"Look, the point is, you gentleman are the best in the business, but come on, all evolution needs a woman's touch in it. Now, I can help you win the gold all I ask is to be a member of Evolution. Nothing else."  
  
"We don't need a woman in Evolution!" said Ric Flair, "we can do it all on our own."  
  
"All right," Roxie extended her arms wide open, "I can understand. Good luck to you."  
  
Roxie went to leave the room but Hunter was the one who stopped her, "Can you really do it? Can you help us win the gold back and get our reputation back?"  
  
Roxie turned around and said, "of course."  
  
"All right Ms. Hart," said Hunter as he extended his hand to her, "Welcome to Evolution."  
  
Roxie smiled as she took his hand, "You won't regret it, I promise you." She then shook each of Evolution's hands, and with that she knew she had a big challenge, but she was ready for it, and she knew she would not regret taking the challenge.  
  
_END FLASHBACK  
  
"Yeah," said a familiar voice from the doorway, "back when things were good."  
  
The three guys looked up and saw the one man they never thought that would see again and at the same time they said, "Hunter?" Sure enough there was standing Hunter Hearst Helmsley standing there face to face. The crowd was going nuts as the four former members of Evolution were standing in one room.  
  
"Hello boys," said Hunter, "it's been a long time."  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Randy with a little bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Roxie asked me to be here," said Hunter as he sat in the nearby chair, "now can any of you tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
Before any of them could answer Roxie entered the room and smiled as she said, "Hello boys, we need to talk." She then shut the door from the camera, making the crowd wonder what was going to happen in that dressing room.  
  
_(Author's note: I just wanted to let everyone know, that you are getting this chapter today, on my birthday. I am now officially 20 years old. So here is my gift to you!)_


	6. Roxie Speaks

"What are you doing here?" said Randy with a little bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Roxie asked me to be here," said Hunter as he sat in the nearby chair, "now can any of you tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
Before any of them could answer Roxie entered the room and smiled as she said, "Hello boys, we need to talk." She closed the door from the cameras, since this was a private conversation and she did not want to fans to hear was about to happen, but she had a feeling that good Old JR would be saying, "King, I think business is about to pick up!" She wouldn't be surprised since anytime Evolution was involved he would say that.  
  
"I ain't got time for this," said Hunter, "I have some other things to do."  
  
He was about to stand up but Roxie stopped him by saying, "Keep your ass in that chair or else. That goes for all of you. Hunter was surprised but he remained sitting in the chair, all four of them remained seated as Roxie leaned against the wall. She sighed as she looked at each of them preparing herself to say what she was about to say. "Now seven months ago, when I got injured, I went home to recover and you guys were all fine and a strong team. But then, then two months ago I come back and I come to find out that Evolution is no longer together. Now I have listened to each of you stories and I can completely understand why it happened. It is because you have forgotten who you are."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Flair as the four of them looked at her with surprise.  
  
"Flair, you are the 16 time World Heavyweight champion, the "dirtiest" play in the game. Not to mention a best selling author, you are a legend in this business, you are even bigger than Hulk Hogan!" Ric smiled as she then went to Batista, "Dave, you are the animal, one of the most powerful men in this business. You take crap from no one, you even defeated Kane not once but twice! And he is hard to beat!" Dave nodded and she looked at Randy, "Randy, you are the "Legend Killer", longest reigning Intercontinental Champion in seven years. Third Generation superstar, the future of this business! Not to mention the love of my life." She smiled and then face Hunter, "You Hunter Hearst Helmsley , you are The Game, The Cerebral Assassin. The diamond of the business. You have defeated everyone and anyone in this business!" Hunter nodded and then she looked at the four of them. "Together you four formed the greatest faction since the Four Horsemen, yeah you had your ups and downs, but you made sure that you stayed together. When you had your slump after Bad Blood, that was when I came into the picture. After you guys accepted me into your faction, we became the most powerful faction. One by one I got you guys the gold back around your waists  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
About ten minutes later the match was still going on strong with Flair and Conway in the ring, there was chops and punches and moves going around. Roxie was leaning against the ring with an angle so right whenever the camera showed her, it gave people the best view down her shirt. Jerry "The King" Lawler, was in heaven as he said, "Oh my, look at Roxie, what I wouldn't give to be in Evolution right now."  
  
"King, we have a match to commentate and all you can think about is Roxie's puppies!"  
  
"Come on JR, if you were a single man you would be interested in her as well, I am sure Evolution are thinking they are the luckiest men in the-"  
  
JR interrupted him when he said, "Oh my God, Flair and Conway had just collided heads! They are both down, this is the turning point of the match, and Roxie is looking concern for her teammate."  
  
"Come on Flair!!" screamed Roxie as she slapped her hands the mat to get Flair up, "Come Ric, you can do it!!!" Batista was also rooting for Ric to crawl to the ring, as Roxie as got the fans involved. Sure enough Ric got to Batista just as Conway got to Grenier. "Yes!" screamed Roxie and jumped for joy, "get him Batista!" The crowd went nuts as the two battled it out for control with Batista gaining it. Batista hit a strong move, but before the count of three Conway broke the count and Flair got back in and clothesline Conway out of the ring. Grenier was going for his finishing move, but Batista reversed it into his power bomb for the 1-2-3! "Yes!" screamed Roxie and slid into the ring as Evolution's theme music hit the titantron.  
  
The fans cheer as the ref took the titles from the crewman and Lilian said, "Your winners and the NEW tag team champions, Ric Flair and Batista!" Ric rolled into the ring and smiled when the ref handed him and Batista the titles. Roxie clapped at the ref raised the men's hands in victory. The ref then went to check on La Résistance as Roxie then hugged Flair and Batista lifted her into the air. When he lowered her down, she rose their hands and they rose the titles over their heads.  
  
(RANDY'S MATCH)  
  
About ten minutes later Shelton was dominating Randy as Roxie was trying to get Randy to fight back. "Come on Randy! This is your night!!! Let's go!" Roxie started to get some momentum, but Shelton knocked Randy down for a two count. "All right Randy! Come on you can do it!"  
  
Suddenly Shelton walked in front of her, leaned on the ropes and said, "Look at your boy now! He is nothing! This title is mine." When he turned around he was greet with drop-kick that caused him to fly out of the ring right next to Roxie. Roxie had backed away with her hands up, then while the ref was distracted Roxie went and kicked Shelton in the ribs. Shelton rolled on his side and then when he got up, went after Roxie.  
  
"Oh shit," said as she ran around the ring when Shelton hot on her heels. She slid in to the ring, ran past Randy and when Shelton followed, he was met with a kick to the gut and an RKO. Randy pinned Shelton for the 1-2-3! "Yes!" screamed Roxie as she jumped up for joy and the ref went for the title.  
  
"Your winner," said Lilian, "and the NEW Intercontinental Champion..... RANDY ORTON!" Roxie slid into the ring and walked up to Randy as the ref handed him the title. She went to one side of Randy, then she and the ref lifted Randy's hands in victory.  
  
(HUNTER'S MATCH)  
  
About fifteen minutes later Chris and Hunter were having the best match of the night, Roxie was looking great as usual, and the fans were totally digging the match. Suddenly Hunter got knocked down by Benoit causing Roxie to be nervous. "Oh no. Come on Hunter! Get up!" She slapped her hands on the ring to get him up, but suddenly Benoit signaled for his flying headbutt. "Come on Hunter! Get up! Get up!" Suddenly Benoit flew and landed perfectly on Hunter. "Damn it! Hunter get up!" Benoit went for the pin. "Come on Hunter!" 1... "Hunter!!!!" 2... "Come on you son of a- YES!" she screamed as Hunter lifted his right arm into the air preventing the three count. "All right Hunter! Get up man!" Chris Benoit was shocked at what happened then when Hunter went for a clothesline Benoit reversed it into his Crippler Crossface. Roxie placed her hands on her head. "Oh no! Hunter don't tap out!!!!" Suddenly she noticed that Hunter was about to tap, so she quickly hopped on the ring and distracted the ref. As she was doing that Hunter began tapping, but the ref was too busy trying to get Roxie off the ring for Chris to get the win. Suddenly Chris broke the hold and went to Roxie, he tried to hit her, but she quickly hopped off the ring as Hunter stood up. When Chris turned his attention back to Hunter, he was greeted with a kick and the Pedigree for the 1-2-3. "Yes!!!" screamed Roxie and slid into the ring.  
  
"Your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion... Triple H!" said Lilian Garcia as the ref handed him the title and rose his hand in victory.  
  
Roxie smiled as went up to Hunter and leapt into his arms when he looked at her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun her around. "You did it Hunter! You did it!"  
  
"Because of you," said Hunter, "you helped me. Thank you." When they broke apart all of Evolution was in the ring.  
  
They all hugged and then they all preceded to the top of the Titantron, and with gold around each waist and Roxie in the middle, Evolution rose their hands in victory and sparkled with gold. They then went back to their dressing room and Ric Flair was the first to speak, "WOOOO! Evolution is golden baby!"  
  
"Oh hell yeah!" said Batista, "We are at the top again, and we are going to stay like this for a long time!"  
  
Randy smiled as he popped a bottle of champagne and poured five glasses, "A toast!" He handed everyone a glass a of champagne. "To Evolution, may we stay golden for a long time, and continue to be the most powerful faction in the WWE."  
  
"To Evolution!" everyone said clinked glass and took a sip.  
  
Then Batista spoke, "To Roxie, the best manager in the WWE."  
  
"To Roxie!" another sip.  
  
"All right everyone," said Hunter, "I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to hit the club!"  
  
"Yeah," said the three guys as the packed their bags, then the five of them headed to the club to celebrate the victory.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"And then I gained the Women's Championship, we were truly golden..." She smiled as she remembered that day.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
About fifteen minutes later the match was going pretty good, which slaps thrown around, some wonderful moves, and involvement from the outside. Tomko was gone since Batista made it so that the ref thought Tomko was going to attack Batista with a chair. Batista was rooting Roxie, hoping that she will fight back, which she does, but Trish then knocked her down. Trish smiled as she begged Roxie to get up for the chick kick, when Roxie got up and turned around. Trish kicked her out, and went for the pin. 1... 2... suddenly Roxie kicked out of it, shocking Trish and the crowd cheering rooting her on. Trish got pissed and stood up begging Roxie to get up again. "Come on bitch! You want more!" When Roxie got up, Trish went for the Stratusfaction, but suddenly Roxie reversed for a rollup and grabbed Batista's hands for the extra leverage for the 1-2-3!  
  
The bell ran and Lilian said, "Your winner, and the NEW Women's Champion.... ROXIE HART!" Batista came into the ring as the ref handed Roxie the title. Roxie was crying and lifted the title into the air with the ref holding one hand and Batista had the other. Suddenly all of Evolution came out and hugged Roxie, and Randy wrapped the title around her waist. Roxie smiled and then kissed him on the lips. The crowd and the rest of Evolution went nuts as Randy kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Roxie.  
  
"Well King," said JR, "it looks like all of Evolution are truly golden now and there is a couple in Evolution."  
  
"There goes my fantasy!" said King, "Randy is the luckiest man in the world!" All of Evolution walked out of the ring and at the top of the titantron, with Roxie in the middle, the five of them rose their hands in the air showing off all the gold around their waist and their pyro went off as well as the cameras from the fans. They then went into the back, grabbed their bags and went to celebrate their victory.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"Life was great... until JBL came and ruined it all, but we everyone's help from Smackdown we got a match that would get me back. When I returned to Raw we grew stronger, and that year was great. Then I got injured, so I had to go and recover. I figured you guys could handle things without me, but boy was I wrong. I then come back to find out that you four got into a huge fight and ended it. Now I can understand why it happen, but you know what, you four need to talk about it, and forgive each other. Now whether you like it or not, you four need each other."  
  
"Please," said Hunter as he rolled his eyes, "I don't need this guys. I am a Hollywood superstar. I am the best."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Randy with sarcasm, "this is coming from the guy who used Dave in every match so he could win."  
  
"You think I am going to injure my body to end my acting career?" said Hunter as he and Randy stood up preparing to fight. "I don't think so."  
  
"Knock it off the both of you," said Roxie and the both sat down, "Look Hunter, I hate to say this but you have gone Hollywood on us. The Rock was never this bad, he would still fight his own fights."  
  
"Excuse me? I am WAY better than The Rock, both in the ring and in the movies," said Hunter with anger.  
  
"Look, all I am saying Hunter is that you have forgotten who were are. You were a wrestler LONG before you became an actor, but since you went to Hollywood, you act more like an actor that a wrestler. Yeah you made a few movies, but SO what? You are still a wrestler, and that is the Hunter we all know and love. Hunter we want the old you back, not this Hunter. Evolution is nothing without you."  
  
"Rox," said Flair, "what makes you think that we want to get back together?"  
  
"Because," said Roxie with confidence, "I can see it in each of your eyes. I can see the longing to be the best of the best again. I can see the longing for styling and profiling, for the limos, for all the gold." Motioning at the titles around their waist.  
  
"Please," said Hunter, "we can get it all on our own."  
  
"And I refuse to be in a group with "Captain Hollywood" over here," said Randy as he pointed to Hunter.  
  
"Who you calling "Captain Hollywood?" said Hunter, "I made you who you were."  
  
"No you helped improve me," said Randy, "but I am a third Generation superstar, so I have wrestling my blood."  
  
"Oh who cares?" said Flair, "I've been in this business even before you two were a twinkle in your mother's eyes."  
  
"La de da," said Batista, "we know, we all the read book." Then the four began to argue again, like the day when they broke up.  
  
Roxie sighed as she knew this was going to be harder than she realized that she had one more card to play, "Knock it off you guys!" The four stopped and looked at her, "Jesus! You are acting like five year old boys! You don't want Evolution back together? Fine! Let Edge keep telling the world that he was the one who ended Evolution and that there is no chance of a reunion!" She stormed out of the room and the camera was still there, she smiled and said, "I think I got my point through." She left the four of them looking that they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar as well as the fans wondering what the hell happened in that room. 


	7. The Return of Evolution

It had been a week since the chat among Evolution, and the fans were still wondering what happened in that dressing room. One person in particular, Edge, since he did not want Evolution back together, because if they did, the WWE would be rocked to it's core. He knew that the fans did want Evolution back together, but he did not, since then he would not be known as the man who broke up Evolution for good. Not to mention it would be harder for him to get Roxie. He fell in love with her when she returned to Raw after her injury, when they bumped into each other on her way to Randy's locker room.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
Edge was walking down the hall toward his dressing room thinking about his match tonight and wondering how the fans were going to think about it. He was turning the corner when suddenly he bumped right into some. "Oh I am sorry... Roxie!?" He had bumped right into Roxie Hart, and he immediately fell in love.  
  
"Hey Adam," said Roxie as she smiled.  
  
"You are back!" he said as he hugged her, "That's great! How's the knee?"  
  
"A lot better now, how are things with you?"  
  
"Good I guess," said Adam, "considering everything that has gone one in my life."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that," said Roxie, "Well, I have to go and see Randy, I haven't seen him in two weeks."  
  
He had forgotten about the fact that she is with Orton, "Right, well it is good seeing you."  
  
"You too," said Roxie as she hugged him again and went on her way and Edge knew at the very moment that he wanted Roxie for himself and was going to do anything to get her.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"Oh Roxie, why do you have to be with Randy?" said Edge as he sighed, "I am way better looking that Randy, not to mention the fans like me better than him." Suddenly he a thought and he then knew what to do.  
  
A little while later it was Randy w/Roxie vs. Val Venis, and the match was going awesome. Roxie was wearing a dark blue halter top with matching pants, and the shade of blue matched Randy's trunks. Roxie smiled as Randy did a perfect drop-kick on Val. She cheered and winked at him when he looked at her. He went for the pin, but only got a two count. "Come on Ref! You know that was a three count!" Randy went to pick up Val, but Val rolled Randy up for a two count. "Come on Randy!" Val and Randy exchanged moves until Val hit a spinebuster, than signaled for the money shot. He got up there and went for the move, but at the last second Randy lifted his knees up hitting Val Venis in the gut. Then Randy signaled and got the RKO and the win. "Yes!" said Roxie as she slid into the ring and wrapped her arms around Randy and he spun her around. He kissed her sweetly and she rose his hand in victory, but their celebration was cut short when suddenly Edge came down and knocked her down when he attacked Randy, then threw him out of the ring. When Roxie looked up she saw this look in Edge that scared her, as he made his way to her, she began crawling back toward the corner of the ring. "Randy! Help me!" When she got to the turnbuckle, Edge grabbed her arms and helped her up, but pinned her to the turnbuckle. "Let me go! RANDY!" screamed Roxie as Edge smiled with a smile between lust and insanity. Roxie was looking around wondering what was going to happen, when suddenly Edge cupped her face in his hands and his eyes went to her lips. She was genuinely shocked and at the same time scared. Randy suddenly got up and noticed that Edge was all over his girl, so he got really pissed and came into the ring. Edge must of sensed him because suddenly Edge released Roxie and speared Randy from out of no where. Edge smiled evilly as Roxie was standing there shocked, and so were the fans.  
  
Suddenly Edge turned back to her and she was scared stiff so she could not move. Edge made his way back to her and smiled lightly as he cupped her face again. "You're all mine Roxie Hart." Roxie was wondering what was going to happen next, but suddenly her question was answered when Edge kissed her. Her eyes went wide with shock as Edge ran his hand through her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She was hoping for someone to help her. Suddenly she heard the crowd cheered as she felt someone pull off Edge off of her, causing her to fall to the ground. Her face was at the ground, so she did not see what was going on, but she felt someone being slammed to the ground, then picked up and thrown out of the ring.  
  
A couple minutes later she felt Randy's familiar hands on her and she went into his warm embrace as he helped her up. He whispered sweet words in her ears and then she looked to see who had came to their aid, and she was shocked to see that it was Batista, Flair... and Hunter standing in front of them. "King," said JR, "can you believe it? The former members of Evolution are all standing the ring together."  
  
"What I can't believe is the fact that Hunter, Flair and Batista all came down to help Randy and Roxie," said King, "I thought they all hated each other."  
  
"Well, maybe after what Roxie said to them last week, there might be a chance of them getting back together," said JR, "let's see what is going to happen." Meanwhile Roxie and Randy looked at the three of them with surprise. Suddenly Hunter walked up to Randy and they stared at each other for a while, everyone felt the tension between them. Suddenly Hunter extended his hand to Randy, "Look at this King! Triple H has extended his hand to Randy."  
  
"What could this mean?"  
  
"I think Triple H is asking Randy for forgiveness, and for Evolution to regroup." Randy looked at Hunter's hand, and then at Roxie. Roxie looked at him and smiled at him as well as nodded. Randy then looked at Hunter and extended his hand to Hunter's and gave a firm shake. "I can not believe, Randy is shaking hands with Hunter!" Randy and Hunter smiled at each other as Batista and Flair came up to them. Together the five of them, with Roxie in the middle rose their hands and the fans went nuts. "Well folks it looks like Evolution is back together, and all I have to say is watch out Raw."  
  
Meanwhile Edge was pissed at the fact that this had happened, "Evolution is back together!? Not if I have anything to say about it, I will brake up Evolution and have Roxie to myself!" He smiled as he touched his lips to hers and smiled as he remembered the kiss. "Oh Roxie, I will have you soon, I promise you that!" He laughed as he began to plan how to get what he wanted. 


	8. Edge's Plan Begins

A week later Roxie smiled as she entered the dressing room of Evolution for the first time in a long time. The crowd went nuts as they saw all of Evolution standing there, "Boys, tonight is the night," said Roxie with a smile, "tonight is the first night that Evolution will walk out to the ring together in six months. We are the best superstars here in the WWE, and tonight we are going to prove it! I remember the first time we were in that ring together when you announced me as you new manager." She smiled as they all remembered that day.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
A week later the four members of Evolution were making their way to the ring. The crowd booed as they entered the ring. Hunter did his usual water spitting, Randy posed at the turnbuckle, Ric was getting some the crowd to say his usual WOOO, and Batista was showing how ripped his was. Hunter grabbed a mic and began talking, "As all you idiots know," he was interrupted by the crowd and a "Asshole" chant but he shook it off and continued, "the members of Evolution and I have been in a losing streak as of late," the crowd interrupted again by cheering, "but tonight our luck is going to change, because we now have a new member of Evolution. Ladies and gentlemen, the first lady of Evolution...... Ms. Roxie Hart!"  
  
Evolution's theme music hit and Roxie came out, wearing a sexy suit that hugged her curves in all the right places, she strutted down to the ring and Jim Ross began his commentary, "Well I can not believe it, there is a woman in Evolution."  
  
"And all I have to say is puppies!" said Jerry "The King" Lawler, "She is so gorgeous. I want to join Evolution!" Roxie had just entered the ring and she shook hands with each member. Hunter then spun her around in a circle to show her off.  
  
"Down boy," said JR, "I bet the reason why Evolution has a manager now is because of all the bad luck they have been having as of late." Hunter than handed her the mic that he was holding. "It looks like Ms. Hart has something so say.  
  
"Thank you Hunter," spoke the silky voice of Roxie, "that's right ladies and gentlemen, I am the newest member of Evolution. With me by their sides, I will bring home all the gold back to their waists. Starting tonight with the tag team titles." Then Evolution's music hit and the five of them rose their joint hands in the air, with Roxie in the middle.  
  
END FLASHBACK_  
  
"Now we had our bad times, but after what I saw last week, we are back together."  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
Suddenly Edge turned back to her and she was scared stiff so she could not move. Edge made his way back to her and smiled lightly as he cupped her face again. "You're all mine Roxie Hart." Roxie was wondering what was going to happen next, but suddenly her question was answered when Edge kissed her. Her eyes went wide with shock as Edge ran his hand through her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She was hoping for someone to help her. Suddenly she heard the crowd cheered as she felt someone pull off Edge off of her, causing her to fall to the ground. Her face was at the ground, so she did not see what was going on, but she felt someone being slammed to the ground, then picked up and thrown out of the ring.  
  
A couple minutes later she felt Randy's familiar hands on her and she went into his warm embrace as he helped her up. He whispered sweet words in her ears and then she looked to see who had came to their aid, and she was shocked to see that it was Batista, Flair... and Hunter standing in front of them. "King," said JR, "can you believe it? The former members of Evolution are all standing the ring together."  
  
"What I can't believe is the fact that Hunter, Flair and Batista all came down to help Randy and Roxie," said King, "I thought they all hated each other."  
  
"Well, maybe after what Roxie said to them last week, there might be a chance of them getting back together," said JR, "let's see what is going to happen." Meanwhile Roxie and Randy looked at the three of them with surprise. Suddenly Hunter walked up to Randy and they stared at each other for a while, everyone felt the tension between them. Suddenly Hunter extended his hand to Randy, "Look at this King! Triple H has extended his hand to Randy."  
  
"What could this mean?"  
  
"I think Triple H is asking Randy for forgiveness, and for Evolution to regroup." Randy looked at Hunter's hand, and then at Roxie. Roxie looked at him and smiled at him as well as nodded. Randy then looked at Hunter and extended his hand to Hunter's and gave a firm shake. "I can not believe, Randy is shaking hands with Hunter!" Randy and Hunter smiled at each other as Batista and Flair came up to them. Together the five of them, with Roxie in the middle rose their hands and the fans went nuts. "Well folks it looks like Evolution is back together, and all I have to say is watch out Raw."  
  
END FLASHBACK_  
  
"And all I have to say, is that I am proud of all of you."  
  
"Roxie," said Hunter with a smile, "thanks to you, we boys have forgave each other for what happened between us, and now we are stronger than ever."  
  
"That's right," said Randy as he high-fived Hunter and the rest of them smiled, "we are going to be stronger than ever before."  
  
"That is all I wanted to hear," said Roxie smiled, "watch out Raw, Evolution is about to occur. Let's go boys," but she grabbed Randy's arm, "hey guys go ahead, Randy can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure sweetie what's up?" said Randy as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I have something to tell you, but I want to tell you when we are alone in our hotel room."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to distract you from your match and..." she went to the door and when she opened it, there was Batista, Flair and Hunter standing there. They looked away acting innocent. "See what I mean?"  
  
"Good point," said Randy, "later."  
  
"Thanks," said Roxie as she then smiled and said, "Let's go boys." She smiled as they went toward the ring and she was looking forward to tell Randy their good news, but not knowing that she was going to be able to tell him.  
  
Five minutes later, La Resistance, Test and Tyson Tomko w/ Trish Stratus were in the ring awaiting for their tag match against Evolution w/ Roxie Hart. Suddenly Evolution's theme song hit and the crowd went nuts. The five members of Evolution came out onto the top of the titantron and posed while the pyro was going off as Lilian Garcia said, "And the opponents, being accompanied by Roxie Hart, at a combined weight of 1023 lbs. The World Tag Team Champions, Batista and the "Nature Boy" Ric Flair, Randy Orton and Triple H... Evolution!" As they made their way down, Roxie as on Randy's arm and their opponents got out of the ring as Batista and Flair slid in. Hunter went to his usual position and spat out his water. Batista and Flair opened the ropes for Roxie and Randy took her hand as he helped her into the ring. She smiled as she posed in the ring with the rest of them and felt pride.  
  
She eyed Trish as she and their opponents came into the ring, she looked at her boys and sat, "Kick their asses. Tonight is your night boys." She hit fits with each of them, kissed Randy on the lips and was helped out of the ring by Hunter and Batista. "Good luck boys." The bell rang and so it began.  
  
About ten minutes later Roxie was leaning against the ring and cheering as Batista and Tomko were in the ring. "Go Dave!" He hit a devastating move, but when he went for the pin, Rob Conway came into the ring and broke the pin fall. "Come on ref! Get him out of there!" Batista then went and tagged in Randy, and Tomko managed to tag in Conway. Suddenly everyone had entered the ring and they were duking it out, and all of them left the ring except for Randy and Conway. Suddenly she noticed Trish was about to get involved, so she quickly ran around the ring and attacked Trish. Trish and Roxie were fighting, until Roxie hit a DDT on Trish. She smiled with confidence until someone came from the audience, and grabbed Roxie. She shrieked until they covered her mouth and dragged her from the ring, without anyone in the ring noticing.  
  
A couple minutes later, Randy got the RKO for the pin, and the bell went off and their theme music hit. "Your winners... Evolution!" The crowd cheered for joy.  
  
The rest of the guys got into the ring and slapped hands, but Randy noticed that Roxie was missing. "Guys, where's Roxie?"  
  
All four of them looked around for Roxie but she was no where to be found, they all got worry until they heard from the Titantron, "Oh Evolution..." and when they looked up there was Edge with a sick smile on his face, "lose something? Could this be it?" Suddenly the camera showed Roxie tied up to a chair with her mouth gagged and her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Randy suddenly grabbed a mic and screamed at Edge, "You son of a bitch! Let her go!"  
  
"Hmm, let me think about it," said Edge, "Hell no."  
  
"What do you want?" said Randy with anger.  
  
"Well, there are two things I want, and I already got one of them," Edge smiled as he cupped Roxie's chin with his hand, "I've got her and I want to keep her forever.." Edge than kissed her cheek causing her to flinch and Randy's cheek to spasmed as he tempered flared at a all time high. "But I am willing to let her go on one condition."  
  
"Oh and what is that?"  
  
Edge looked at Roxie, than to the camera and smiled evilly as he said, "I want Evolution to disband and never EVER get back together again!" The crowd booed and the four men in the ring looked at each other, "You see boys, I worked long and hard to break you guys up, and I did succeeded at it, but then Roxie decided to get you guys back together, and she did, but I am going to make sure that you guys don't stay together all. So boys you have a choice, disband Evolution for good, or never ever see your precious Roxie Hart ever again." Roxie shook her head no and screamed through the duct tape until the camera was off of them.  
  
"ROXIE!" screamed Randy before the camera went off, suddenly Randy fell to his knees and the other three guys helped him back to the dressing room. When they got there Randy looked at them and began to cry, "He took my girl."  
  
"We know man," said Hunter, "he took our girl and we are going to get her back."  
  
"We are not going to disband Evolution are we?" asked Batista.  
  
"Hell no," said Hunter, "Roxie would kill us."  
  
"How do you suppose we get her back without disband Evolution?" asked Flair.  
  
"I've got a plan," said Hunter and he had their attention as he told them the plan.  
  
When the camera was off of them, Edge looked at Roxie and sighed, "I am so sorry Rox." He gently took off the duct tape.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Roxie with confusion.  
  
"Roxie," said Edge as he kneeled in front of her, "it's because I am in love with you, and I am gong to make sure that I get Evolution disbanded and then you and I will spend the rest of our lives together. I can promise you that." Edge laughed evilly and Roxie was truly scared and she began to pray that her boys can find a way to save her and the life that was growing inside of her. 


	9. Hunter's Proposition

The next week, the members of Evolution had entered the ring with a smile on their faces, considering their manager was in the hands of Edge. Everyone figured that they had a plan to get Roxie back, and were wondering what it could be. Hunter grabbed a microphone and began to speak, "Last week, Edge did something he should not have, show the footage."  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
About ten minutes later Roxie was leaning against the ring and cheering as Batista and Tomko were in the ring. "Go Dave!" He hit a devastating move, but when he went for the pin, Rob Conway came into the ring and broke the pin fall. "Come on ref! Get him out of there!" Batista then went and tagged in Randy, and Tomko managed to tag in Conway. Suddenly everyone had entered the ring and they were duking it out, and all of them left the ring except for Randy and Conway. Suddenly she noticed Trish was about to get involved, so she quickly ran around the ring and attacked Trish. Trish and Roxie were fighting, until Roxie hit a DDT on Trish. She smiled with confidence until someone came from the audience, and grabbed Roxie. She shrieked until they covered her mouth and dragged her from the ring, without anyone in the ring noticing.  
  
A couple minutes later, Randy got the RKO for the pin, and the bell went off and their theme music hit. "Your winners... Evolution!" The crowd cheered for joy.  
  
The rest of the guys got into the ring and slapped hands, but Randy noticed that Roxie was missing. "Guys, where's Roxie?"  
  
All four of them looked around for Roxie but she was no where to be found, they all got worry until they heard from the Titantron, "Oh Evolution..." and when they looked up there was Edge with a sick smile on his face, "lose something? Could this be it?" Suddenly the camera showed Roxie tied up to a chair with her mouth gagged and her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Randy suddenly grabbed a mic and screamed at Edge, "You son of a bitch! Let her go!"  
  
"Hmm, let me think about it," said Edge, "Hell no."  
  
"What do you want?" said Randy with anger.  
  
"Well, there are two things I want, and I already got one of them," Edge smiled as he cupped Roxie's chin with his hand, "I've got her and I want to keep her forever.." Edge than kissed her cheek causing her to flinch and Randy's cheek to spasmed as he tempered flared at a all time high. "But I am willing to let her go on one condition."  
  
"Oh and what is that?"  
  
Edge looked at Roxie, than to the camera and smiled evilly as he said, "I want Evolution to disband and never EVER get back together again!" The crowd booed and the four men in the ring looked at each other, "You see boys, I worked long and hard to break you guys up, and I did succeeded at it, but then Roxie decided to get you guys back together, and she did, but I am going to make sure that you guys don't stay together all. So boys you have a choice, disband Evolution for good, or never ever see your precious Roxie Hart ever again." Roxie shook her head no and screamed through the duct tape until the camera was off of them.  
  
"ROXIE!" screamed Randy before the camera went off, suddenly Randy fell to his knees and the other three guys helped him back to the dressing room.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
The crowd booed and Randy looked away from the Titantron when the footage was shown, Batista and Flair comforted Randy as Hunter continued to speak, "Edge, you took away Roxie and that is a big no-no. You see, Roxie is part of this family, not to mention the love of Randy's life and the most popular diva here in the WWE," The crowd began a Roxie chant. "You take Roxie away from us, you are going to pay."  
  
Suddenly Edge's theme music hit the Titantron and he appeared on the ramp. The crowd booed like there was no tomorrow and Edge just shook it off as he said, "I am going to pay you say? I don't think so boys, you see, I have the one thing that is more important than any title in this business. I have Roxie." The crowd booed and Batista had to hold Randy back so he would not go and attack Edge, even though he was tempted. "And I am going to keep Roxie... unless you do what I asked and disband Evolution, and never reunite again. You can't change your name or nothing, you four can never be a stable again."  
  
Hunter smiled as he, "We are not going to disband Evolution." The crowd went nuts and Edge was pissed.  
  
"Fine, you guys will never see her again."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa," said Hunter, "But I have an offer that you can't refuse."  
  
"You have my attention."  
  
"There is a paper view coming up," said Hunter, "called Survivor Series. We will have a match, it is Edge vs. any member of Evolution in a Sixty Minute Ironman match." The crowd was surprised but cheered and Edge looked surprised. "You get to pick one of us and if you win, we will disband Evolution. But, if we win, we get Roxie and you leave the WWE for good."  
  
Edge thought for minute but then asked a question, "What about Roxie?"  
  
"Roxie will be out here at ringside," said Hunter, "so Edge, do we have a deal?"  
  
"I can choose anyone of you four?" said Edge with an evil glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What about the other three?"  
  
"We'll be banned from ringside, so it will be a fair fight. The only members of Evolution that will be at ringside are Roxie and the one you pick to fight."  
  
"So, if I win this match, Evolution is disbanded?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"You're on, but on one condition, if I win, I also get Roxie."  
  
The four of them look in the ring and shared a look, Randy nodded since he had confidence in all of them. "Deal. Who do you pick?"  
  
Everyone wondered who Edge was going to pick, the top choice would have been Flair, since he is older member, and probably could not last that long. "I choose... Randy Orton." Randy looked at him with surprise, "I think it would be fitting that Randy loses his girlfriend to me. So Randy, what do you say?"  
  
Randy was hesitant at first, but suddenly Roxie's picture flashed on the Titantron. She looked straight into the camera and he saw the love in her eyes, he saw her nod her head, as well as her light smile and with that he knew that she had faith in her. Randy gave his usual cocky smile as he said, "You're on you son of a bitch."

Edge smiled as he said, "I hope you are ready to lose her, because of after Survivor Series, you will never see her again." Edge went to the back and the last picture anyone saw on Raw, was the picture of Roxie with her smile and a tear coming out of her eye.


	10. The Ironman Match

It was the night of Survivor Series and there was a huge buzz about the Sixty Minute Ironman Match between Randy Orton and Edge, but this match was not for any title, it was for a better prize, Roxie Hart. Edge was smiling with confidence as the camera showed him with Todd Grisham, the crowd booed as Todd began to speak, "Well Edge tonight is-"  
  
"Todd," interrupted Edge, "tonight I am finally going to get what is rightfully mine. You see, the winner of the match tonight get the best prize in the world. It is better than any title here in the industry... Roxie Hart. You see, I have been in love with her for a long time, but Randy decided to dig his claws into her and make her think that she returns his love. Not to mention the fact that if Orton loses tonight, Evolution will permanently disband. You see Todd, when I was injured, those bastards rose to the top, destroying many people in their path. And with Roxie at their side, they became more powerful, and Randy took her heart away. After tonight though, she will never see Orton again, because once I win this match, she and I are gong to Smackdown." The crowd booed when they heard this, and Edge smiled, "You see, I will have Roxie for once and for all, and I know that if we remain on Raw, Randy will try anything to get her back, and I am not going to take that chance." He then walked away laughing knowing that soon his life was going to be perfect after tonight.  
  
About an hour later Josh Matthews was shown with Randy Orton causing the fans to cheer like crazy, "Randy Orton," said Josh, "tonight your match with Edge is a sixty minute Ironman match, with not only Roxie on the line, but also the future of Evolution."  
  
"Josh I know what is on the line tonight," said Randy as he gave his usual smile, "but Josh did you forget something? Last year at Survivor Series, I was the one who defeated JBL to rescue Roxie. It will be deja vu all over again, except it will be me beating Edge's ass to a bloody pulp." He then walked away, but then was met with Hunter, Flair and Batista. "I am going to make you proud."  
  
"Don't just do it for us," said Hunter, "do it for you and Roxie."  
  
"Tonight boys," said Randy, "Evolution is going to remain intact, and we will have Roxie back."  
  
"That is what we wanted to hear," said Flair as he slapped hands with Randy.  
  
"Go get him," said Batista as they then all shook hands and Randy went toward the ring with the confidence and a prayer to make sure that he and Roxie get back together.  
  
"Good luck Randy!" they all said that the same time and also prayed for a miracle.  
  
Finally it was time for the Ironman match, and Edge was making his way to the ring dragging Roxie along with him. The crowd booed as he made Roxie get into the ring, but Roxie was making sure she was careful because of the child growing inside of her. Suddenly Roxie had a flashback to last years Survivor Series when she was being dragged to the ring by JBL before Vince announced the match that freed her from him.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
It was time for JBL's title shot, and when his music hit the crowd booed at an all time high. JBL walked out, dragging Roxie all the way down, the bell rang and Lillian began speaking, "The following contest is scheduled for on fall and it is for the WWE Championship, making his way to the ring, the challenger, being accompanied by Roxie Hart, from New York City, New York, weighing in at 290 lbs. John Bradshaw Layfield!" JBL made Roxie open the ropes for him when they got to the ring and was all smiles as he showed himself off."  
  
"Can you believe that man Tazz?" asked Cole, "he still makes Roxie be here, considering she has a concussion from the chair shot she sustained by him two weeks ago?"  
  
"Well, she is his manager, and she has an obligation..."  
  
"Obligation!?" screamed Cole, "That mans works her like a dog, her health is not at 100 percent, she should be home resting!" Before Lillian could introduce JBL's opponent, suddenly someone's theme music hit that no one thought it would be coming out. "Tazz, is that...." Suddenly Vincent Kennedy McMahon, chairman of the WWE stepped out onto the titantron. "YES! It's the chairman! He has came out here."  
  
"But why?" asked Tazz, "even Roxie and JBL are confused at that the chairman has came out to the ringside."  
  
"Hold on there Lillian," said Vince, "don't bother introducing Eddie Guerrero. This match is canceled."  
  
JBL began flipping out as he grabbed a mic, "What are you talking about Mr. McMahon!? I EARNED that title shot!"  
  
Vince smiled as he said, "You did not earn anything! I am canceling this match, but don't worry you will have a match tonight, and something will be on the line, but it's not a title."  
  
"Oh and what is that pretale?"  
  
Vince looked at Roxie and smiled, "Ms. Hart's services."  
  
Roxie looked at Vine with shock and a smile and JBL freaked out, "WHAT!? HELL NO, I AM NOT PUTTING MY PROPERTY ON THE LINE! I MADE A DEAL WITH ERIC BISCHOFF, AND NOW SHE IS MINE!"  
  
Vince gave him a cold look, "You made a deal, but your contract says that if you abuse Ms. Hart in anyway, her contract would be up for grabs. The chair shot she sustained two weeks ago, just took that away. You are fighting for her contract, but this match is going to be an interesting match, since you are going to against four opponents. Four random men will be coming out and if you want to keep Roxie, you must beat all for men."  
  
"What?!" said JBL, "who!?"  
  
"You'll see," said Vince, "enjoy your match." With that Vince left and JBL shoved Roxie away and was pissed.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
She then remembered when she came back to Raw and reunited with her boys of Evolution and they got back together stronger than ever.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was toward the end of the show and everyone was buzzing on the fact that Roxie had returned. No one told Evolution because Roxie told them that she wanted to surprised them. Sure enough Evolution made their way to the ring smiling with their usual confidence, lately they became a fan favorite, thanks to Roxie. All of Evolution rose their gold into the air, "Here is Evolution showing off their gold and their about to get a big surprise tonight."  
  
"Oh yes," said JR, "and I think that it will be a great surprise."  
  
"All right everyone," said Hunter, "when we got here we were told that we had to go to the ring, and that there was a surprise for us." The three guys nodded and looked at Hunter. "All right, now what is it?" A couple minutes went by and the guys looked confused. Suddenly their theme music hit the titantron. "What the?" asked Hunter when suddenly the crowd went nuts as Roxie came out... with the WWE Women's Championship around her waist.  
  
"Roxie is Evolution's surprise!" said JR, "Look at Evolution's faces."  
  
"Forget Evolution! Look at Roxie! She looked so good with that gold around her waist." Roxie was making her way down to the ring and the boys were still standing there in shock. When she got up to the ring she looked and waited for one of them to open the rope, yet they stayed in placed. Roxie gave them a look and suddenly Flair and Batista quickly went and opened the ropes.  
  
Roxie smiled as she walked up to Hunter and took the mic from him, "Surprise." The four of them looked at Roxie with shock and she sighed, "My my, how the mighty have fallen. Evolution went from tough guys, to statues. I leave you for a couple months, and this is what happens?" Suddenly she was stopped by a hug from Batista, and then Flair and Hunter and Randy. She laughed and hugged them back with tears in her eyes. "Here are my boys." When they broke apart, Randy and Roxie looked at each other and smiled at each other as he suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her pouring all of his heart and soul into it. The fans went nuts as Roxie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. When they broke apart Roxie and Randy were all smiles as he just held her in his arms.  
  
Flair grabbed another microphone, "Does this mean that Randy won the match?"  
  
Roxie sighed as she lowered her head, just as the boys thought that Randy lost she quickly rose her head and said, "You know he did! Hey boys in the back, can you show the footage?"  
  
"How can they since the lights went out..." but JR was stopped when they showed the rest of the match with night vision.  
  
FOOTAGE  
  
JBL was prepping for the Clothesline from Hell, when the lights suddenly went off. JBL and Randy looked around for a moment, but then JBL suddenly went for the clothesline, but missed since Randy ducked. Randy went for the RKO, but JBL shoved him away. JBL tried again, but suddenly as he got to the rope, Roxie sprung out of nowhere and smacked JBL with Randy's title. Randy then hit the RKO and got the 1-2-3.  
  
END FOOTAGE  
  
Roxie smiled with confidence as the guys were surprised and the crowd cheered that Roxie had gotten involved, considering everyone thought she was knocked out. She looked at them and smiled, "Now I know ya'll thought I got knocked out, I did, until the lights went out, I came around, grabbed the title and knocked JBL in the head. Did you really think I was going to let my boy lose?"  
  
Hunter then grabbed the microphone from Batista, "Does this mean you are free to rejoin Evolution?"  
  
Roxie looked at each of them and said, "if you'll have me."  
  
The four of them looked at each other, huddled up and then broke apart. Randy lowered his head down and Roxie thought for a minute that they would not have her back, but suddenly Randy looked up and said, "Welcome back honey." Roxie shook her head as she ran up to them and leapt on top of them. They had a group hug and Roxie began to cry, as she felt like she was home.  
  
"The first lady of Evolution has finally returned to Raw!" said JR, "And I have to say that it is wonderful to have Roxie back on Raw."  
  
"Oh yeah," said King, "JBL must be fuming on the fact that he lost the match. Oh well, his lost is Raw's gain. That is what happens when you misuse a wonderful woman like Roxie. Look at her! Ah man, I really wish I was part of Evolution!"  
  
"King shut up!" said JR, "don't forget she is Randy's girl."  
  
"I know," said King, "but she is a wonderful thing to look at."  
  
The five of them left the ring and went to the top of the Titantron, with Roxie in the middle, they rose their hands into the air, and the cameras were flashing like crazy. "Well Evolution is truly golden again. Roxie has been through quite a challenge, but in the end, she survived and is now a 2- time champion. We will expect many things from her as Evolution. See you next week!" The show went of the air, but the crowd was still going nuts that Evolution was back together, and they would not have it any other way.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Now she was again in this situation, but this time Randy was her only hope, since the other boys of Evolution were banned from ringside. Also it was the fact that he had to last sixty minutes with Edge with a win could be won by anything. Edge was flaunting himself until Evolution's theme music came on causing Roxie's eyes to light up as she saw the father of her child coming out. They made eye contact with each other and she smiled as he posed in front of the pyro. He then made his way to the ring and Lillian had introduced him. The whole time he was making his way to the ring, he and Roxie never broke eye contact. Edge was pissed as Randy came into the ring and went straight to Roxie, but Edge decided to be nice and let them have a moment to themselves, since he knew it would be their last moment. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around Roxie and she melted into his arms. "Thank God you are safe," said Randy.  
  
"You can do this," said Roxie, "I have faith in you."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"Win it for me," said Roxie, "and our child that is growing inside me."  
  
Randy looked at her with shock as reality sank it. She smiled and he returned the smile, but there moment was cut short when Edge grabbed Roxie and took her out of the ring. He place her in a chair and tied her up so she could not get involved either. When Edge got back into the ring, and after the ref explained the rules, the bell rang. "Let's get it on you bastard." So it began.  
  
There was about 5 minutes left in the match and Randy was down 4-3 to Edge. Randy got the first two pins, then Edge got two after that, then Randy and Edge were both counted out for one of the falls, so then Edge got another one when he got Randy DQed. Roxie was getting anxious and scared when Edge was trying to get Randy to submit, but Randy refused to. Out of no where, Randy someone managed to roll up Edge for another pin. So now it was tied 4-4 with two minutes to go and Roxie cheered. "Yes! Come on Randy! Get one more win! You can do it!"  
  
"Son of a bitch!" screamed Edge as he went nuts on the fact that if Randy got one more win, he would lose Roxie for good. So he went on a major offense, but suddenly Randy fought back, he hit an RKO with a minute to go, but Edge kicked out of it. Edge hit a spear, but Randy kicked out. Roxie suddenly noticed Edge had something on his mind and suddenly she felt the rope that was holding her that was rubbing on a sharp edge finally gave way, so she was free. Suddenly Edge rolled up Randy and grabbed the rope with eight seconds left, but suddenly Roxie hopped out of the chair. She socked him with a set of Brass knucks, causing him to fall back and with five seconds left to go, Randy got the 1-2-3 for a score of 5 wins to 4 wins for Edge.  
  
The crowd was going nuts as Lillian Garcia said, "You're winner... RANDY ORTON!" Randy stood up with surprise and then looked at Roxie, smiled then opened his arms.  
  
Roxie slid into the ring and immediately flew into Randy's arms. She kissed him deeply and finally felt at home. "Can you believe it King?" asked Jim Ross, "Randy survived the Ironman match, and Evolution is still together!" Randy and Roxie broke apart and rose their hands in victory.  
  
"It's amazing JR," said King, "what a wonderful woman Roxie is. She helped her boyfriend win the match." Randy smiled as he placed his hand on Roxie's stomach knowing that he won not only for him and Roxie, but for the baby that was going inside of her.  
  
Meanwhile Edge was slowly gaining back he senses and he realized what had happened. He just lost Roxie to Randy again, and not only that, but Evolution was still together. "Son of a bitch!" He slid back into the ring and went straight for Randy, but instead he speared Roxie.... straight in the stomach.  
  
"My God!" said King, "Edge just speared Roxie!"  
  
"That bastard!" screamed JR, "Look at Orton!" Randy was pissed that he attacked Edge and kicked him out of the ring.  
  
Immediately after Randy was at Roxie's said, "Roxie are you OK?"  
  
Roxie was in a fetal position as she groaned in pain, "The baby..." she whimpered, "Oh God the baby."  
  
"Did Roxie just say something about a baby?" asked King.  
  
"Could it be that Roxie is pregnant?" said JR.  
  
Randy was suddenly on his feet as he signaled for the medics, "Damn it get down here fast! Hurry up!!" The medics rushed down there and was getting Roxie on the gurney, "Be careful but hurry! She is pregnant!"  
  
"My God King," said JR, "Roxie is pregnant! Randy just confessed it! Hopefully the spear that Edge just gave her does not cause a miscarriage."  
  
The medics rushed Roxie to the hospital, with Roxie saying the whole time as she was placed in the examining room.. "Please God don't take my baby." 


	11. Happy Endings

Meanwhile Randy collapsed in a chair and began to cry, suddenly he felt the hands of Hunter, Flair and Batista next to him. "How is she?" asked Flair.  
  
"She just went in to get checked," said Randy as he leaned back, "she is pregnant."  
  
**_"PREGNANT!?"_** the other three said at the same time.  
  
"Yes," said Randy, "or was before Edge speared her. Oh God, why now? Just when I get her back, and find out I am going to be a father, you have to take that baby away?" He began to cry again and the other three guys comforted him and prayed for a miracle.  
  
A couple minutes later when he stopped crying he heard, "Mr. Orton?" said the doctor as he made his way to them.  
  
"That's me," said Randy as he stood up, "how is Roxie?"  
  
"She is OK."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
The doctor looked at him and smiled, "All I have to say is that it's a miracle. In most cases a spear like that would have cause a miscarriage."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes," said the doctor, "the baby is still intact."  
  
"It's still alive?" said Randy as he grabbed the doctor's arms, and when the doctor nodded Randy fell to his knees and cried of joy.  
  
"Thank God," said Hunter as he helped Randy back up, "can we see her?"  
  
"Sure," said the doctor, "I want her to take it easy for a while."  
  
"Of course Doctor, thank you," said Randy and went to Roxie's room, she was sitting up in the bed and he smiled at her. "Roxie."  
  
When she looked at him, she opened her arms to him in which he immediately went into. "Oh Randy. Did the doctor tell you how the baby is?"  
  
Randy looked at her and smiled, "It's still alive."  
  
Roxie sagged in relief, "Thank God. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," said Randy as he smiled, "When we were apart, I was not complete, you can ask the guys, I was a wreck. I could not sleep, eat, or do anything because I was sick with worry, but now that we are together again, I am going to make sure that we never are apart again. Roxie, you are my heart and soul. You are the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I go to sleep. You are the one reason I get up, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Roxanne Marie Hart, will you make me the happiest man in the world, will you marry me?" He suddenly got down on one knee and took out the most beautiful ring in the world.  
  
Roxie was shocked at first, but then she saw the future in Randy's eyes and began to cry as she said, "Yes Randy Orton, I will marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her knowing that now life was perfect. "I love you."  
  
"I love you more," said Randy, "and I am never letting you go."  
  
"I would not have it any other way," said Roxie as kissed Randy again and was preparing for her newest challenge... motherhood.  
  
THE END!  
  
_Author's Note: Well, here is the end to Roxie's New Challenge. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know you are wondering what happened to Roxie and Randy. The got married and six months later give birth to the first fourth generation superstar: Randall Keith Orton Jr. Enjoy my other stories and my future ones! ::Hugs::_


End file.
